


smoke obscures, but the moon is clear

by venndaai



Category: Palo Santo - Years & Years (Music Video)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: the moon is clear.
Relationships: Olly Alexander/The Showman (Palo Santo)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	smoke obscures, but the moon is clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vass/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/mOSd9uh)


End file.
